Not Just a Walk Through Disney
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Amanda suspiciously invites Charlene on a walk through Disney. It turns nasty and Amanda starts to hurt her. Then the unthinkable happens... Read more to find out what happens. Better than it sounds, we promise.


I walk into Magic Kingdom, i'm supposed to be meeting Amanda here. She said she wanted to hang out without the rest of the keepers. I'm not sure why, but it doesn't matter she is like a sister to me. Kids are running every where and all you are able to hear is laughing. I walk around for a while till I can see her in the distance. As I approach her she seems to disappear in the crowd. I look for her, but it's almost impossible to find her in the sea of people.

"Hi, little bitch" I hear some one behind me say. I turn to see Amanda.

"Me?" I ask

"Yes you, how stupid are you Charlene?" She asks

"What did I do?" I question.

"You like Finn and your trying to take him from me. He is mine and always will be." She tells me.

"Why would I do that?" I ask her in shock.

"Because your a little slutty bitch." She tells me bitterly.

Why is she saying these things about me? I never tried to take Finn from her. Sure I used to like him, but I moved on. I knew he was taken and I got over it. I thought we would just hang out, but apparently she wanted to yell at me. Why did I ever trust her? The first time I met her I had a bad feeling. I pushed it away and trusted her. I thought of her as a sister.

She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the Pirates of Caribbean ride. We enter the cell with the fake pirates. She brings me to the jail cells under the ride. Amanda then pushes me into the wall. I painfully hit my head against the wall. Tears start to form in my eyes. It hurts so much. She then slaps me a few times. I am definitely going to have a mark on face tomorrow.

"Come on you whore, cry already i know you want to." She yells in my face.

"N-n-n-no I won't give in that easy." I mumble.

"Fine, but I will break you" She says.

She then pushes me into a cell, she enters after me and chains my wrists to the wall. She then pulls out a knife from her boots. I can see the light reflect off of it from the small light hanging from the ceiling. Amanda lifts up my shirt and looks at my stomach. The next thing I know she rips it off. She slides the knife across my skin. I can feel the warm blood dripping from the cut. I look down to see the letter a.

"You will forever be marked with the scarlet letter." She growls at me.

"Why, I will never be able to get rid of it" I tell her through my tears.

"That's the point, I want every guy your with to know what a slutty whore you are." She tells me.

She then continues to make marks up and down my arms. A pool of blood forms under my feet. It's so painful, I want it to stop. Soon she stops, I give her a look. My arms are covered in tiny lines creating and intricate design. She lets out a whistle and three figures appear. One moves forward into the light, it's Wayne.

"Wayne help me!" I shout.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't. I made you a dhi because your pretty, not for your athletic abilities. Your a dhi because your exactly what I want. Now I want you to give me everything I wanted since I first saw your audition tape." He tells me in a rough voice. I can see the lust in his once gentle eyes. He grabs the top of my skirt and starts to pull at it. I scream hoping someone will hear me.

"Yes, scream, scream loud. I love when they scream" He tells me in a deep voice.

He then continues to pull my skirt all the way down. He then pulls down my underwear starring at me in awe. What he does next scars me for life. He was so nice when I first met him, he was too nice. I wish I knew that when I met him. I feel so violated, why would he do this to me? What did Amanda tell him? This is all her fault, she will die when this is over.

Soon the second figure appears in front of me. It's Walt Disney, but how he is dead?

"Walt Disney?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes" He replies.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well my dear friend Wayne has said so much about you. I had to come see for myself." He tells me.

He moves closer till his face is right in front of mine. He then kisses me. It's so disgusting, he has a wife. She may be dead, but he still has a wife. Oh my god I deserve the scarlet letter. That's why she gave it to me. It's true, she knew it would be. He proceeds to do the same as Wayne. There is just one difference, Walt is way more painful. He hurts me just to hear me scream. I whimper for him to slow down and he speeds up. I plead for him to stop and he just keeps going. Finally after what seems like forever the torture ends. He goes to stand next to Wayne. I can hear them talking about me in hushed voices.

Who comes forward next makes me want to cry. Maybeck, my best friend stands in front of me. There is just one flaw. His eyes are green. He is under the overtakers spell. They are controlling him, he can't think on his own. He would not do this if he could think on his own. I need to break the spell. If I do he can save me. He does the same as the other two, but a lot faster. As he moves back I look into his bright green eyes.

"Maybeck kiss me" I whisper into his ear. He seems to think it over before moving farther back.

I push my hands against the wall and jump up using my momentum to wrap my legs around his waist. I use all of my available power to pull him close to me. I take my chance and crash my lips against his. I pull back and unwrap my legs from around him. His eyes slowly turn back to their dark brown color.

"Charlie what's going on?" Maybeck asks confused.

"Get me out of these we need to go now" I tell him rushed. He releases my wrists from the chains. I grab my clothes and slip them back on quickly. I then grab his hand and we run.

**5 Months Later:**

I walk down the street with one hand intertwined with Maybeck's the other on my stomach. I can slightly feel my baby shifting inside of me. As we walk I accidentally walk into a person. It turns out to be Amanda.

"You bitch, he walked into me. Watch where your going" She yells. I begin to cry. She start to walk away before coming back and kicking me hard in the stomach.

"I hope it dies" She shouts before walking away.

I can feel something warm in my underwear. I see a small puddle of blood form on the side walk. I give Maybeck a distressed look.

"Hospital now, baby, something w-wrong" I say between sobs.

He picks me up and carries me to the hospital.

After a few hours of test the doctor comes back with the results.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad" He tells us.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask

"Well, it was a baby girl" He says in a happy voice.

"Was?" I ask shocked.

"It seems that you have lost the baby" He tells us.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Maybeck asks. He seems to be mad.

"This happens on a daily basis i'm used to it" The doctor says before leaving the room.

"Maybeck, Amanda killed our baby" I cry.

"It will be ok" He says trying to reassure me. I can tell he is trying to do the same for himself.

**Okay well it's depressing, I know but you can live with it. We hope you like it and it made you cry. Did it scar you for life, if so review. Thanks for reading, if you haven't noticed we don't like Amanda. Review your thoughts on this. We want to know what you think. It's weird we know but you must except it.**

**Hugs and Kisses-**

**Cali and Vega**


End file.
